VTM: Limestone Light's
by BlueAstro
Summary: Kingston has opened up its city to new kindred, but the leaders seem ruffled. Drama & conspiracy ensure their fight to power. A Vampire the Masquerade story. This a Table-Top to LARP to Story; playing off the character creation of 20 real individuals who meet on a monthly basis, using their in-game action & between-game notes to write a truly engaging storytelling experience.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__ VTM: Limestone Light's is a Table-Top to LARP to Story; playing off the character creation of 20 real individuals who meet on a monthly basis, using their in-game action and between-game notes to write a truly engaging storytelling experience. Please enjoy the narrative they all provided for your entertainment. This will most likely be updated on a monthly basis depending on when I receive all the information from the GM and converting it into a novel-isk POV._

* * *

**Prologue: The First Dream**

* * *

The city was in ashes, blurring in and out of focus. Husks of chard buildings seemed to be flaking away like a log in a fire. The air was warm, the smell of incense and sage would fill your lungs if you breathed. Children were laughing and playing games of tag and hopscotch in the distance - never being able to get near them, no matter how much you walk. Light beacons from down an alley, and you might just see a large outdoor theater with three people talking on the stage. A Nosferatu seems to be leading the conversation - as a finely dressed gentleman is arguing with a slicked hair, thuggish-looking man. Standing beside you is someone that if this were not a dream, you would pass by on the street without a second thought.

"My name is Doug, welcome to Kingston. I am your scourge." A glint in his eyes shows an understanding of the blood in your veins. Your last thought as you wake up is that you are not alone, there is a Malkavian here.


	2. Story Preview

_A/N: Please enjoy the below preview. I thought it would be fun for you, the reader, to experience a later chapter - one that doesn't give spoilers, to get a better feel for the story. Let me know what you think, and thank you for following my new endevour. _

* * *

**Story Preview:**

* * *

As Faolan O'Broin walked her night class through Palindromic Primes - specifically the Belphegor's Prime, a thin light was cast onto her powerpoint from the lecture hall's door opening. Much to her surprise, which made her temporarily pause, it was the ex-sheriff who strolled in quietly and gracefully down into the seating of the last row. He was spotting his signature charcoal suit and wine-coloured dress shirt. His waxed head gleamed in the dim yellow pot lights, his clean appearance making him more look like someone's right older brother or young uncle than his old war soldier demeanor. She glanced at him quickly before focusing back on her presentation.

After a short time, the class wrapped up, and some students took turns asking the student-professor questions about relation and application of Palindromic Prime's. She answered all of them until the lecture hall was empty, all but the new Ventrue Primogen. Everything remained still in silence for a while, neither of them moving from their positions.

"That was… enlightening." The man said, his monotone voice had a hint of sarcasm as he waved his hand towards the projector screens, a hint of air about him as he remained seated in an uptight but elegant manner. Faolan plastered a subtle fake smile as she moved to pick up her paperwork.

"Is that right?" She asked without looking up, her subtle Irish accent peaking on the question as she placed her paperwork into her messenger bag.

"I especially find interesting that the class you were teaching happened to be on the subject of an extremely annoying, hassle and nonsense-filled notebook you gave me - which, by the way, gave me no answers to current questions or investigations." His annoyance was not clear on his calm and stoic face but was quite evident in his drumming fingers over his crossed knees.

"Since when do you go to college, David?" She responded with a knowing smile, finally looking up at him as she finished powering down the teacher's computer.

"Since cryptic student-teachers and wannabe investigators decided to make me a subject of their harassment." The man named David responded while standing up, re-buttoning his suit jacket and placing his hands in his pockets. An intimidation pose he was used to using as the sheriff. Though, to his demise, had the opposite effect on Faolan. Instead, it seemed to be a kink of hers. She bit her bottom lip, and he responded with a raised sardonic eyebrow.

"If you saw me more often, the notebooks wouldn't be necessary."She joked as she threw her bag over her shoulder and climbed the lecture hall stairs until she was face to face with him - his height only a mere inch above her 5'7. She smiled a wicked smile, staring at level into his cold blue eyes. "If you agreed to be my mate you'd have access to my endless knowledge, research, skill set and… more - all without the need for equivalent exchange."

"Don't joke with me." David hissed as he leaned back in disgust.

"No joke. As an ex-soldier - a major, you should know a statistic move when you see one." She replied nonchalantly, turning away and heading towards the door. He guffawed in response, turning to watch her leave.

"What kind of a strategy misses the biggest issue? Not only are we both Primogen's - as our votes would look biased, but a mere Malkavian with a Ventrue? How is that not a joke?" He responded, spite seething through his teeth.

"The best kind of strategy!" She called over her shoulder as she pushed open the door, only stopping for a moment to look over it towards him. Her face emotionless, her voice serious, she continued on with something that made his already pale facade fade whiter. "The kind where we take over the city." The door swung shut behind her, leaving David alone in the dimly lit hall, at a loss for whether the Malkavian Primogen was lucid during their conversation.


End file.
